InSaNiTy
by ObsessedwithNightcrawler
Summary: Title says it all.  After finding kurt the proff locks him in a mental hospital. It's been a couple months and since nothing else had worked he sends in Kitty! Will she help him? Is their romance? Why am I asking all these dumb questions? Kurtty promised
1. Chapter 1

**I just love the idea of insanity! In this Kurt will be insane (promised) and when and if he lives through the experience, he will drive the institute insane. Please don't get angry, yes I janked up his past(you'll see it later on) AND I made Kitty a bit more like a punk. But it'll work out better in the end.**

He pressed his head against the cool stone, it felt so strange... compared to the extreme burning his body was going through. Kurt Wagner, mutant teleporter, a boy who's past is so dark that it's driven him to insanity. His blue body struggled to break the leather restraints they held him down with.  
"Freak! Stop trying, it's no use. You cant escape." Jardinesvoice laughed. He could hear it, sense the cruelty in it, and feel the light splash of disgusted spit on his face. He was there.. he was going to lock him up again... lock him up in that cage..  
"Nien!" (No!) Kurt screamed. "Your not real! Y-You can't be!"  
"Oh really?" The over sizedcircus owner shoved his boot into Kurt'sgut, sending the teenager flying. "Say that again and you'll see just how real I am!" Angry tears streamed down his face, as he tried to fight how true the pain felt.  
"Kurti?"  
"Mutti!" He whipped around to see her face. Carmel skin, black wavy hair...that kind look. "es ist Sie! Mamma I vermi te Sie soviel!" (it's you! Mommy i missed you so much!") He wanted to throw himself into her arms, to hold on to her until he died.  
"oh, mien Kurti Ich vermi te Sie auch.." (Oh , my KurtiI missed you too.) With her words the woman wrapped her arms around the boy in a straight jacket.

"Ich lieb dich."(i love you) He snuggled up against her chest. She couldn't be fake... he could feel her, her warm breath on his neck, smooth skin, and comforting embrace. He wasn't dreaming this.  
"Ich lieb dich zu.." (i love you too) The gypsy hummed, stroking his furry face.  
"Mamma, helfen mir, erhalten mich aus diesem Platz heraus. Ich bin nichtgeisteskrank!" (mommy help me, get me out of this place. I'm not insane.)  
She kept humming, acting as if he had never spoke.  
"Mamma Ich bin nichtgeisteskrank!" He screamed.(mommy i am not insane!)  
"Ich nicht Kurti, Ich nicht das Ihr nichtgeisteskrankes.." (I know Kurti, I know your not insane...)

"But I am..." That haunting voice chilled Kurt'sbones. He dared a peek out of his mothers embrace to see the one person feared above all else.  
"brozzer?" He squeaked as his mothers image faded into nothing. The warmth, comfort, everything replaced with cold, utter fear.  
"Not anymore..." Its silhouettedfigure stepped into the light. His blood red eyes cutting into Kurt'sblank golden ones. "Stephan?" The mutant whimpered, taking in the terrible scene that he'd seen before so many times. His once proud and happy brother... now pale and broken. Blood spewed from his mouth and ran over his clothing... although Kurt knew it wasn't his own. It was the blood of children that he'd slaughtered. Their innocence poured all over the man for the world to see. The teen'sneck was twisted and snapped, the bone actually poking out of his skin. What frightened Kurt themost however, was the bloodstained six inch knife that liein his hand. Stephan limped foreward, his intentions perfectly clear. Kurt fell backwards and screamed, gaining the attention of nurses and staff near bye.  
"They can't help you Kurti..." He growled. "Y-your not real! N-None of you are! It's all in my head.. I-I'm insane. NIen! No I'm not!"  
"ARRRRRRRRG!"

"Doctor!" A nurse flew into the room.  
"Yes Amanda?" The esteemed doctor shot an apologetic glance at his guests before addressing the situation further.  
"It's Kurt sir, he's doing it again..." She held her clipboard close to her chest, worry clouding her eyes.  
"Don't fret Amanda, your brother will be alright. Have them sedatehim, but only half our normal dose. We need him calm, not unconcius."  
Another emotion flashed in her eyes, one even their special guest couldn'tregister. As she walked out the door.  
"I'm sorry Charles, you were saying?" The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Charles Xavier, founder of the school of gifted youngsters and even more impressive the X-men, gave a sly smile.  
"concerning Kurt, I think he is going quite well."  
"What!" "Yes, from the video you have showed me I can register that if he confronts his insanity, as he is doing, then he will slowly begin to heal. Though the trauma's in his past are huge barriers the boy's mental condition is a fixable one." The bald professorsmiled.  
"And how, do you expect to fix him!" The doctor rubbed his temples. "We've tried everything! Medicine, talking, classes, therapy, electric therapy. You name it!"  
"A friend?"  
"What makes you think we haven't already tried that!"  
"Yes but they were all nurses, or staff, someone who faked a friendship. Kurt may be unstable but he can tell emotions apart quite well."  
"What are you suggesting! That-that we lock some other mental sap in there with him? They'd shred each other to pieces!"  
"No, Someone from the outside. Someone who is going through being a mutant as well."  
He quirked an eyebrow. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet Pryde."

**Pleaz review!**


	2. A Twist

Kitty inhaled, her emotions going haywire. The proffesser wanted her to go in there! With that... thing! He'd said he needed her help with a mutant, but never mentioned the appearance OR the mental part.  
"Kitty? Are you all right?" CHarles rolled up to her.  
"Y-yeah." She couldn't look him in the eyes. He was the insane one.  
"Don't lie to a telepath."  
The girl sighed, "Proff you don't really expect me to go in there with... that..thing... do you" She directed her index finger towards the door. An edge bit into his voice. "That thing, katherine, is as human as you are, and.."  
"and!" ahe cut him off, "He's crazy!"  
"You'd be as well kitty if you'd gone through less than half the things he has!"  
She backed, tears filling her angered eyes. "Can't you just like... go all telepathy and fix him yourself!"  
"Trust me Kitty I've tried, but kurt unknowingly, has constructed a mental wall around himself. That's why I need you."  
"To what!" she growled, slamming a fist into the metal door. "Break it? To become best friends with a mental freak!"  
"Kitty calm down! Just go in there and try, he can't harm you, or mess with you in any way." Kitty snarled at the proffesers words.  
"FINE. Whatever. But if something goes wrong, I am not taking the blame." With that she phased into the cell. Her entire body shaking to the thought of being locked in a room with...that.

Kurt curled up in a ball. The place where amanda had injected that needle still held a lingering burn. He wanted to hold it, but the straight jacket prevented him from any self comfort. Footsteps bounced off the walls, their owner placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt jumped away, whipping around to see a girl. She had brown wavy hair, beautiful blue eyes, a petite nose, and full lips. All held together by a heart shaped face.  
"D-do I know you?" He whimpered, eyes not daring to meet hers.

She stared, up close he was worse. Fangs, golden eyes that had bags so low you'd think he'd never known sleep. And this terrible blank expression that could send even wolverine running.  
"No." Kitty put on her mpst compasionate face, though the bite in her voice seemed to alarm him.  
"I-I d-don't remember you... are you real?" "Yes." She winced as the bite grew.  
"n-no... you can't be? but." He held his head.  
"My names Kitty. What's yours?" she already knew of course, but it seemed a bit better to hear it from him.  
"Kitty?" The insane teenager closed his eyes, memory rolling back as deep as he dared. "uh... nien, I definetly don't remember an angel... it's all dark. All evil. Your piece doesn't quite fit.."  
"What's your name?" Kitty repeated a bit louder.  
"Kurt. Kurt Vagner." he retorted with the same tone before shrinking back.  
"Did I scare you?" She almost laughed.  
"n-nien.. I." He stopped as rapid waves of heat swarmed around his body. His legs burning no matter how he moved them.  
"BURN HIM!"  
"vas!" Kurt whipped his head to the door.  
"What is it?" She turned, nothing was there.  
"Ach! Anschlag!" He cried backing into the white wall.  
"What are you talking about!" Kitty looked around. What is wrong with him?  
The boys back arched in pain, his cries and screams being caused by something she couldn't see.  
"bilden Sie es Anschlag!" Kitty shook her head, crazy or not nobody should have to suffer this. She breathed in his ear, her lips centimeters away from his face.  
"Kurt, calm down. It's all right." "Bitte! Anschlag! Mutti hilfe mir!" "Kurt, calm down, it's not real. It's just in your head." SHe held his trembling body close. Not really caring that he was curled up so close to her/  
"Keety?" He mumbled.  
She grinned. "it's all in your head kurt, none of it's real." It was a start if nothing more.  
"But i can feel it... Keety it burns! Zey're burning me, i didn't do anything but zey.. ARRG!" He held on tighter.  
"It's all fake, calm down.. they can't hurt you."  
He stopped thrashing, and pushed his head into her neck.  
"keety make zem stop. please. Make it stop." The blue mutant whimpered. She was about to call the proffesser when an idea hit her. With ease she unlocked the straight jacket, letting his arms fall free. His expression changed almost instantly. he pained one became calm, his trembling replaced by a solid breathing. She relaxed and sighed, pulling him close again. He had said they were burning him? That he could feel it? She laughed.  
"Your more insane than I..." Thegirl stopped, placing her face near his hair again to make sure...

If he was insane then... why did he smell like smoke?


	3. Friends and blood

**Sorry, I've been AFK for a while and had really no idea what to write. This chapter is really about Kurt and kitty getting a little closer and in the end she starts to realize that he isn't as insane as she thought. Srry if thats a spoiler but without explaining it up here it might be a little confusing.**

**^_^ Enjoy.**

"I'm telling you he smelled like smoke!" Kitty nearly yelled anger and frustration slowly beginning to build.  
"Kitty, your mind must have been playing tricks on you." The doctor growled, pushing her aside so he could give Kurt his medicine. Kitty snarled, casting wary glances at the boy. "I swear! He did! He smelled like smoke... professor!" She called as he wheeled in.  
"what's going on?" Charles said in his usual calm tone.  
"Your girl here's delirious that's what." The doctor pointed before re-fastening Kurt's straight jacket.  
"HEY! I AM NOT! AND KEEP THAT THING OFF OF HIM!" She screamed pushing him aside. This was crazy! They weren't running a hospital it was a jail.  
"Maybe, Mrs. Pryde should stay here for a couple of days."  
"What? no no no no." Kitty trailed.  
"Actually that's not such a terrible idea..." The proff raised his eyebrows.  
"WHAT!" Kitty stared at her teacher. "But I'm not crazy! He smelled like smoke!"  
"What kind?" Xavier leaned foreward, obviously intrigued by the situation.  
"What do you mean?" The girl cocked her head to the side.  
"Was it sulphur, or was it n-"  
She cut him off. "Normal, bonfire, cook a hot dog over it smoke." "Interesting..."  
"Charles, you don't actually believe her do you!" The doctor's jaw dropped.  
"... It does seem impossible but mrs. pryde is not known to lie.." The professer smiled.  
"Yes!" Kitty cheered.  
"However, i will take your offer on letting her stay here for a couple of days."  
"NO!" "Kitty it would give you an oppurtunity to get to know kurt better."  
"ugh!" she growled before a sly smile appeared on her lips. "On one condition."  
"all right kitty what is it?"  
"I get to skip out on Logan's training sessions for a month." Kitty crossed her arms proudly.  
"All right." Charles sighed.. "That can be arranged."  
"Fine." she sat near the unconcious nightcrawler jaw set tight in determination.  
"I trust that you won't give the doctor any problems kitty?" The proff smiled as he rolled from the room her plans already well known.  
She rolled her eyes. "If he tries anything..."  
"Kitty." He stopped in the doorway, casting a wary glance at the girl.  
"ugh..I promise." She sighed, wincing as the doors slammed shut behind the two men. "Great. I'm alone. In an insane asylum, with some guy. And a huge mystery to solve. Not to mention the phsyco doctor... and the fact that I'm already talking to myself.." she whimpered, slamming her finst into the floor. Somehow it woke the boy and in seconds they were both staring at each other.  
"W-who are you?" He growled, backing a little. She could tell he was scared.  
"It's me.. kitty. Remember?" her voice softened offering a hand.  
"Kitty?" He cocked his head to the side voice trailing as it had before. "Oh Ja! Y-you made zem go avay!" He stepped foreward, the movement making the girl jump back. Kurt stopped and shrunk back, the look on her face one that he'd seen so many times before. Disgust, fear, rejection. He sighed and pulled at the straight jacket. The little time out of it had made it even more uncomfortable, and that doctor had tightened the thing...  
Kitty felt a pang of regret, looking like he did, her reaction probably hurt.  
"Kurt, i-i'm sorry, ok it's just... i'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder expecting him to pull away.  
He smirked, wishing that his ever cramped tail wasn't tied to his leg. It hurt, and having the straight jacket made it even worse. Kurt sighed and let himself crumple to the ground, tears threatening to reveal themselves. No one ever touched him... he wasn't used to being talked to or being treated anything above an animal for that matter...  
"uh..." The teen whimpered, he had no idea what to to.  
"Are you mad?" The girl's voice wavered.  
"nien!" Kurt yelped, body growing tense.  
Shr smiled and slowly undid each of the straps on the restraints. "Good." The girl hummed as the straight jacket fell off. He instantly let his arms drop to his side, a deep sigh of relief making kitty's smile broaden.  
"Better." she held his arm, noting an x carved into his right shoulder. "Danke." He grinned, showing a bit more emotion then attended. The teen unwrapped the leather bonds that held his tail in place, letting it wag back and forth freely. Kitty stared for a moment before giggling.  
"Vas?" he laughed along running his tail up her back. Her laugh exploded, running her hand all up her back trying to catch it. SHe grabbed the extra appendage and used it to tickle him. He laughed harder and retreated, running around the white room on all fours whilst kitty ran after him. When he stopped, she ran up behind him and panted.  
"Hey Kurt... what's wrong?"  
His body tensed, ears folded, fear encased in his pale yellow eyes.  
"S-Stephan?" He whimpered.  
"I'm Back..." The bloody ghost of his brother mocked.  
"Nien. Your not. Your dead!"  
"Because of you..." his voice hummed, the undertone angry, screeching like fingernails on a chalkboard.  
"I'm sorry, i held my promise to you! you'd gone mad!" Kurt fell onto his back, ignoring the pain it caused.  
"Kurt? Kurt it's alright." Kitty tried to soothe him.  
"I'd gone mad..." The thing trailed before withdrawing his knife. "Then i guess I have another reason to return the favor." "Get avay!" Kurt shreiked, cowering at the ghost of his dead brother.  
"Kurt! I will not! now calm down! It's all in your head, it cant hurt you!" Kitty shook his already trembling body in hopes to wake him.  
"Keety, get out of here... he has a knife." the mutant pushed whatever comfort he had away and stood.  
"She's right. Your not real." "Oh really?" Stephan chuckled, bringing his knife forward to cut a deep gash on the teen's arm.  
"ack!" He backed, the blood running down his arm confusing kitty all the more.  
"what the?" She shook her head. This isn't real it couldn't be real... As if to reassure herself as well as kurt, the girl stepped out between him and... whatever was in front of him.  
"alright. Illusion mental crap or whatever you are. Leave kurt the hell alone got it?" She yelled.  
"Keety!" Kurt went to pull the girl back when two long cuts appeared on her shoulder.  
She gasped and grabbed the wound, lifting her hand only to remind herself of what it had done.

There was an X on her shoulder.

**Like it? Think it sucked? Want to give me advice and/ or compliments? Then please review! I'll only continue if you do. Want ideas, extra plot lines anything.**


	4. FrAmEd

**I'm sorry, this chapter is really really short but i'll make long one to make up fro my laziness deal? **

**K so this chapter is pretty cheesy so... yeah just no flames please!**

Kitty gasped at the blood covered symbol it's mind numbing pain and appearance pushing her into utter shock.  
"H-he...he.." Her face paled, eyes burning in fear, this wasn't right... it wasn't human. Kurt was **crazy.** These little ghosts were supposed to be illusions.  
"Keety!" The boy yelped, his voice quaking as much as hers had. Stephan never cut anyone else...

"Stupid Girl..." The ghost laughed, a glint flashing in his eyes that sent shivers down the boy's spine. Stephan stepped forward, the glow of Kurt's "insulation" room reflecting off of the brutally stained blade. Kurt whispered a few prayers under his breath, adrenaline,pain and fear battling each other for control. The knife lurched froward, a slow graceful stab that the ghost intended to be dodged and cowered from. Kurt's heart hammered in his ears, adreniline pumping into a well thought out plan. Strange additions to being insane, **sometimes** when his adreniline pumped his insanity cleared allowing him to think straight for once.

When His stepbrother tried to cut him he'd grab the knife and throw it. Simple, had it been anyone else however he'd have stabbed them. Problem being that he couldn't kill his brother twice real or not. The teen was about to put his plan into action when Stepahn randomly switched directions, heading at a shocked kitty instead. "nien.." the boy managed to whisper before taking in an angle. If he grabbed the ghost's wrist just right he could break it and... He nearly screamed when his mind clouded again. The adreniline had stopped. Frustration squeezed at his mind as he tried to remember who he was, who the two peopl in the white room where, and what they were doing.

Kitty.. uh knife.. stephan.. NO he's not here... it isnt real..ugh not insane!

He shook his head and chose the worst idea possible. (aside from letting kitty die) And set himself in stephan's path, allowing the knife to embed itself in his flesh instead of her back. There was no shock, no "your entire life flashing before your eyes" crap. Just complete never ceasing pain. He could hear Stephan's words, kitty's gasps, slowly fade away. Being replaced by his own screams and increased throbbing alone as the blade was twisted inside of him. The teen gritted his teeth, attempting to push his pain down below everything else .  
"c'mon Kurt, you've done zis before..." Kurt snarled under his breath. Doing all he could to not allow Kitty to hear his whimpering. They'd put him through much worse... why should this be any different? "omigod." The girl breathed, kurt's screams allowing her to recover form her paralyzed state. Kitty's breath was caught in her throat, had it not been for the lack of air she would have screamed herself. Goosebumps pushed up past her skin, she could hear the words now, their slick screeching sounds laughing as a knife suddenly appeared in the teen's gut. He doubled over not giving a second thought to the fact that Stephan had disappeared. His shaking hands wrapped around the knifes hilt, strength waning as he unsuccessfully tried to remove it. "Ugh." the boy winced, falling onto his side. Kitty rushed over, yanking him onto his back.  
"Omigod... ok.. uh r-relax kitty." she whimpered to herself, grasping the knife. "HELP!" she screamed, her voice bouncing around the bloodstained white walls. Kurt gripped her shoulders as Kitty began to pull the knife out. "Katz please... i don't think you should do thaaaAAAH!" He screeched, voice ringing long after the knife was removed. "Kurt." she whispered, running her hand down the side of his face. "Kurt it's okay."  
His screams subsided to a quiet whimper, allowing kitty to apply pressure to the gushing whole in his stomach. "What the hell is going on in here!" The bolted doors swung open to reveal a very confused doctor. HE ran over, the confusion soon melting into a false anger.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" The man asked before screaming for security. Those next few seconds played in alow motion for her, in which this time Kitty noticed three things.  
One- when the doctor came in, Kurt stop whining immediately, fear almost instantly replaced his emotions, she felt his body tense as well.  
Two- The Doctor smirked when he saw the boy's tears. It quickly faded but she could feel the shivers Kurt got from it through the hand that was still pushed down onto his gut.  
Three- she was still holding the knife.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! If you want me to continue please press the little button down there. (you know you want to! ^_^) **


	5. PhSyCo

Kitty pushed against the doctors as they all tried to slam her onto the table.  
"I DIDN'T STAB HIM!" she wailed, the edges of her throat becoming raw. She tried to phase but yet again found that she couldn't.  
". NOT. !" she hissed arms and legs flailing aimlessly until being strapped down to the table. Kitty's head whipped left and right, she was in a lab, a freaking lab! With test tubes and DNA and a ton of needles. A woman with blonde hair brought a long syrnge and hovered it over kitty's body.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kitty screeched before falling silent as the needle's green liguid emptied into her body. She felt her arms and head go numb, followed by her legs, then her chest... Instinctivly the girl tried to move, but found her body wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't even open her mouth.  
"What the heck did they do to me!" she thought as the restraints were removed. "Now's my chance." she tried to dart but her body once again stayed put.  
"Stand." the blonde nurse ordered.  
Kitty's body stood instantly.  
"Strip." She said bluntly, no emotion coating her voice.  
"WHAT!" Kitty screamed mentally, she would have cried if she could, as she felt her body remove ALL layers of clothing, leaving her completley naked. It was even worse as the doctors began taking tests and drawing blood.  
"no diseases." A man called out bluntly.  
"what does he think I am!" kitty thought angrily. "a sleaze!"  
"mental illness?"  
"Extreme Anger, ADHD, and Depression." he answered.  
"what! I do not!" Her head was about to explode.  
"BLood is Ab positive... age sixteen years, weight 110 pounds... possoble anger is abusive parents.."  
"WHAT!" Her mind was spinning. "they did not abuse me! what the heck are you talking about!"  
"And Nightcrawler?" The woman asked, just as bluntly.  
"hold on.. i'm pulling it up... here. No internal injuries, just some skin and mucsle. They've already patched him up." He said this like Kurt was some stuffed doll. He didn't care at all, no relief or happiness, just "he isnt dead."  
"Thank God." Kitty relaxed, he was okay.  
"Did they put him back in his cell?"  
"no, Nightcrawler is currently being taken back for a..." he glanced at kitty. "..treatment."  
"Ahh.." A wave of humor laced her voice. "Was someone misbehaving?"

"What the?"

Kurt gritted his teeth as the next wave of pain started. This time... they chained him up to a wall. A spiked wall, and each time he talked or whimpered or even let himself tear up... They'd push him deeper into the spikes, allowing the tips to cut into his bare back. An angry growl ripped from his throat as they sunk a bit deeper into his skin.  
"This is why we don't cry here..." The doctor (who name he had found out to be Ben.) laughed.  
"rrrrrraaah." he cringed as Ben made him go deeper into the wall.  
"How about going over those rules again?" he grinned, raising kurt's head to face him.  
Kurt only nodded.  
"No talking, no crying, no telling the sweet professer how mean we are." He nodded again.  
"And now... we're going to follow these rules yes?" His tone became slick as he moved kurt's head up and down. "Yess we wouldn't want a certain girlfriend to get hurt now would we?"  
Oh he wanted to kill that doctor so badly, he wanted to teleport behind him and disapear with his head. Or rip off ever one of his limbs andd throw them in the ocean. I Hate you, i hate you, i hate you, i hate you...  
Of course, instead of repeating his thoughts the teen just nodded.  
"good boy." He released the boy from the wall, scowling in disgust when Kurt's body crumpled to the floor. "Get him stitched up." The doctor ordered.

Kitty pushed uselessly against the straight jeacket they'd shoved her in. As if to be funny, they threw her BACK into Kurt's cell. MAybe they wanted her to kill him... or if they put them together again she'd magicly fit that bull description they'd labeled her with. In fact, the more she stayed the less and less she thought Nightcrawler was insane at all. Also to "make her think about what she'd done." Those idiots had decided to leave the blood on the floor.  
"RRRRRR LET ME OUT!" she screamed, tears free-falling down her face. "I DIDN'T HURT HIM!" Slowly the girl inched over to the bloodstained corner, hair curtained in front of her face. "I..i-i didn't. did I?" "No it was that thing with-with the scary voice. He hurt him, h-he hurt me. right?" She whimpered something else before letting snaity return to her. "Omygod! i'm going insane already!" She let more tears cascade onto the floor, these people were physcopaths!  
"You have company girl." The doctor gave his usual. "I-hate-you, smile before tossing in a non-moving blue mutant. Her heart dropped when she saw his condition, bandages were wrapped around several places on his back, the long cuts already bleeding through. Not to mention the wound the ghost/illusion had given him. "KURT!" she managed inbetween choked sobs. The girl turned to the ever smiling phsyco doctor. [1] "W-what did you do to him?" Ben laughed and turned to leave. Making sure that the doors slammed louder than usual. She had no idea what he had done until she saw kurt cringe. (he has enchanced hearing. Not like wolverines but better than normal mutants)  
"Kurt? Are you ok?"  
no answer...  
"KURT!" she whimpered. "c'mon fuzzy don't ignore me..."  
He winced and turned away from her, nothing but a pathetic whimper and a whisper escaping his clenched teeth. "I'm so sorry Katz."  
"For what! Kurt what's wrong! Did they hurt you?" She was yelling now, the fear she'd been engulfed in earlier turning to rage. "_oh god. Kitty I vant to tell you so badly..." _Kurt thought at her. _"If only I could."_ Each of her words sent waves of pain ripping through his chest.

"Did they do that to you!" she ran her hand over his bloodied back, the action making him yelp.  
_I. Cant. ." _"he whimpered mentally.

"Will you answer me kurt!" he could hear her voice crack, the salty scent of her newly formed tears burning his nose.  
"_I want to so badly katzchen_.."  
'KURT! WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME!" she was sobbing again.  
_"because if I do they'll kill you_."  
"Kurt! please!" she cried, throwing her body over his.

"_I'm so so sorry."_

Kurt hadn't spoken to her for weeks... or was it days? Kitty sighed and let her head rest against the warm surface of her bloody corner. He hardly moved, or spoke, the just sat there. Sometimes staring her, or just gazing out into open space. She stopped counting how many times she'd tried to start a conversation. The only things kitty could get out of him were whimpers and apologies.

"Mutti?" he breathed.

"what?" kitty jumped at the sound of her voice, excitement 0vercoming her bordom caused exhaustion. He glanced at her then pointed to an empty corner.

"Mutti." Kurt repeated. "it means mother." The boy inched over to the corner despite the straight jacket's attempts to keep him in place. Allowing the carmel skinned woman to wrap her arms around him.

"where?" The x-man looked around, no one was there.

"No one can see her but me." The boy started before being hushed by Margali. The woman undid his straight jacket, earning a gasp from kitty. She then pulled out a small knife, and pressed it into kurt's mutated hands.

"Great." Kitty mumbled as he cupped his hands. "Did she give you something?"

"_You know what to do Kurti."_ She whispered into his ear. He nodded, opening his hands to reveal a small broken off pocket knife blade.

"KURT!" The girl gasped as another knife just appeared. She lunged forward landing face first in front of the boy.

"_you know what to do."_

Kurt turned his head to his X-marked shoulder, not even blinking before pressing the knife into his flesh. He followed the marks he'd left last time, wincing when the cuts crossed eachother. Blood seeped down his arm, dying the normally blue fur crimson.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she slammed her body into his**,(no)** knocking the knife across the room.

"keety?" he blinked a couple of times at their postions. "vhat are you d-doing?" His voice didn't raise above a whisper; blood from his wound smearing onto her shoulder.

"Why did you do that!" her voice was raised.

"Mutti told me to." he whimpered, his gold eyes stained with fear.

"Your mother wasn't there Kurt, it's all in your head." SHe sighed, giving an apritiative nod when he undid her straight jacket. As soon as she was free the girl gripped both of his wrists, the bumby scars she felt beneath the fur only adding to her glare.

His eyes cleared a bit,whatever little paice of sanity he'd been able to hold on to resurfacing.

"She vasn't real."

"good, she wasn't real." Kitty leaned into his chest. The fact that he was talking increasing her mood considerably. He tightened his hold around her, guiding both of their trembling bodies to a corner. They sat there in silence for a minute before "sane" Kurt spoke up.

"keety?"

"Yeah?"

"If she vasn't real then... how did I get za knife?"

"crap." she muttered. "I didn't think of that."


	6. EsCaPe

**sorry there really is no excuse 4 me not updating... im lazy. T_T please R&R its the only way ill continue.**

Kitty racked her brain, hoping to focus more on their problem than how much her lungs hurt. The girl pushed her body even harder, hoping to escape the little maze they'd shoved her in. Kurt was somewhere else. Her screams reaching his broken form.  
"KURT!" she screamed uslessly, the little voice left in her lungs scratching and burning the insides of her throat. Suddenly She felt her legs give out beneath her. The girls pounding body skidded across the floor with a sickening hiss. Kitty moaned, the cool metalic ground vibrating against her skin.  
"Mrs. Pryde... are we not cooperating today?" the doctor walked up and pressed his boot into her side.  
"YOUR SICK YOU DISGUSTING PEICE OF-AAAAAAHHH" she gripped her neck as pain jolted down her spine and back, the tips of her fingers buzzing painfully.

"ah ah ah." he tsked, "we dont use language around here mrs. pryde." He was still smiling. She growled.  
"go to hell." the girl snarled, spitting at his face. HE quirked an eyebrow before wiping the substance off of his nose.  
"Kitty, here we have at least one physical activity a day, should I call the professer and alarm him that you aren't behaving?"  
Her heart sank, the professer? She'd completley forgotten..how long had it been? hours?days?months?" she gulped. "years?"'

"ahh I see something just clicked for you my dear." he chuckled. Pressing a button to deactivate the maze. She watched the walls retract into the floor through watery eyes, her tears distorting and twisting the metal.  
"how long have i been here?" kitty whispered, her entire body trembling. The proff wouldnt leave her here! abandon a perfectly sane girl..  
"three and a half months." the man grinned.  
He did. The proff abandoned her.

Kurt winced as another brick flew past his head. that one had been close... They called this "parinoia disease" something or another. Its where people throw bricks at you and you arent allowed to move. Yeah its lots of fun. Kurt gritted his teeth as a stab of pain hit his upper thigh. It didnt hurt all that much.. but the thought of where he was aiming..  
Kurt shuddered.

"havin fun yet kurt!" a man laughed, launching a brick at his shoulder. Kurt supressed a growl, instead flashing them a dangerous smile.  
"kurts not here right now.." he cackled, the dumbfounded looks on the gaurds faces only broadening his grin. "he's nuts." one of them snarled, aiming right for his face. Luckily he didnt have good aim or a powerful throw. But the edge of the brick stabbed into his chest, its touch relighting the pain of an old scar. Kurt let a harsh growl rip in his throat, anger pushing him past reason. He bared his fangs, tail whipping back and ofrth furiously. Old memories bubbled to the surface, their flashes blinding reality.  
"holy..." One of the gaurds grabbed a remote. "stupid mutie." he laughed cranking the collar to its limit. Kurt flinched for a second, but pushed the pain down. Instead focusing on how to rip these men to peices. The boy kept growling, his hands wrapping around the first man's throat. Kurt smiled as the shock from his collar entered the man's body. He screamed fightinng to the best of his ability to release kurt's grip. The mutant held on, his tail retrieving the knife from the man's belt. He was getting out of here.

Kitty rubbed her sore legs, the swollen muscles beneath her skin aching to the bone. THe girl sighed slammed the back of her head into the wall. Kurt should be back by now. He could be hurt or dead or...  
"he probably abandoned us to." she broke into sobs, she was stuck here...forever. The girl closed her eyes hoping to think of something optimistic. Maybe one she'd escape, find the proffesser. And kill him. Kill him for locking her up like this. With kurt on her side. They'd be unstoppable.

Kurt slashed another deep cut into a gaurd. The electric pooling around the metal blade making him all the more intimidating. He'd taken note to smash all of the radios or communicators. He grinned, these men were doomed. THe gaurd in his left hand had stopped screaming, Kurt threw him onto the others, knocking their bloodied bodies to the ground. Five out of eight didnt rise. The three that did, were quickly disposed of, their blood engulfed scent made his find go fuzzy. Kurt grinned, his adreniline was pumping... he could think.  
"get rid of the collar." He nodded and curled the tip of his tail, poking the end into a hole in the collar. It clicked and fell to his feet. The boy grimaced as the scars and raw skin were revealed. The fur stinging at the feeling of cold air.  
"Don't port.. that's your secret weapon...they don't know that yet." the boy nodded again "get kitty." Kurt flashed a smile. she would be so surprised and happy... He bounded off to the direction of their cells, taking caution to stay in the shadows. When he reached the door the boy ported inside, his sudden bloody appearance making kitty yelp.  
"Kurt?" she whimpered, a shocked expression crossing her face. He embraced her, the girls tears making him all the angrier.  
"ve're getting out of here." he grinned, pulling her into his arms like a child.

"w-what?"

**I know its short. im sorry.i typed a rel long version of it but when i clicked save it deleted it. (wierd) I NEED UR HELP! SHOULD KURT AND KITTY ESCAPE? ITS UP TO YOU! REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! **


	7. EsCaPe 2?

Kurt gripped the girl's shoulders.  
"keety, vere gonna get out." The boy waited a second, taking in her confused features. He cocked his head to the side, shouldn't she be happy?  
"w-we are?" she started to shake, her body buried into Kurt's. His blood covered arms the only thing keeping her from collapsing.  
"yes, keety ve.." Kurt stopped, his mind was beginning to cloud again...  
"you wasted your time...our adrenaline is running out.."  
"Run."  
"vas?" kurt whimpered outloud.  
"run, just run." the voice answered. He nodded and teleported. The addition of Kitty creating a painful strain. The teen yelped and doubled over, dropping her body to the already close metal floor. The alarm bell pounded in his ears, the flashing red lights sending his mind spinning.  
"Kurt!" Kitty screamed, the footsteps of gaurds suddenly sounding louder than the alarm. He glanced up at her, pushing his exhaustion as far down as he could.  
"run."  
"what?" She whispered pulling him up.  
"RUN!" he growled gripping her wrist, she let out a small gasp of surprise at his sudden actions but did as told. Pushing her body as hard as she had done a few hours earlier. The girl's legs began to ache, the "activity" she'd before, pushing past her sorry attempts to ignore it. She leaned into Kurt, who despite his well put mask seemed pretty lost.  
"kurt.." she panted. "do you *pant* have *pant* anyidea where we're going!"  
"run." he repeated. The uncertainty in his voice bringing tears to her eyes.  
"can you make us disapear again?" She whimpered.  
He shook his head, pulling them around a corner to prevent being seen.  
"I have to see or know vhere I'm going... I have no idea vhere ve are...*pant* i vasn't avake ven zey brought me here." he gasped.  
"oh." She allowed him to lead her down another hallway, the glossy sheet over his eyes revealing his tears.  
"I know!" she grabbed his hand and phased them into the floor.  
"vhat are you doing!" he whimpered, struggling to get out of the floor.  
"calm down." she growled, becoming tangible as soon as they came out of the floor/ceiling. He landed on his hands and knees whilst she fell on top of him. Kurt let out a grunt, Kitty's blush making him grin.  
"How far can you go?" she whispered, pulling him into the shadows as a group of men passed the hallway they were in.  
"a couple of miles maybe..." He hissed, tail wrapping around her protectively.  
"That way." she pointed to a wall.  
"vas?" he shook his head. The clouds in his mind becoming thicker.  
"We were on the second floor, now we're on the lobby floor." She waited a second but he looked as confused as before.  
"vas?" he repeated.

"where the hell are they!" The doctor slammed a fist into the keyboard.  
"They.. aren't in any of our camera's sir." Amanda squeaked. "It's your brother Amanda!" he screamed, "FIND HIM!" The man whipped his hand across her face. The girl let out a yelp and dropped her clipboard.  
"HE! not IT." she growled, earning another blow.  
"SHUT UP AND FIND IT!" he snarled pulling her back to her feet. Amanda gave him a long glare before turning and following the search party.  
The doctor went into a different room, the girl whom was inside glanced up from her book, fear sketched into her pupil-less purple eyes.  
"now!" he screamed, she gave him a puzzled look although she knew wht he wanted. Patient 339204 Kurt Wagner mutation: Teleportation and... Kitty was it? The ability to pass through solid objects. Had escaped, he wanted her to find them. She shook her head and stretched her mind as far as it could go, scanning the entire warehouse until the all familiar Kurt registered on the first floor. The girl sighed, she had been in his mind a thousand times, reading his life like a book, shoving his worst fears in front of him and stripping away his comforts for The doctors twisted methods. Push a poor boy with a terrible past to insanity, once he breaks... watch him become a killer and a pet. She'd gone through it when she was four... and now she was the doctors perfect little tool.

"Teleport! two miles! that way!" she growled, shaking his shoulders. Kurt whimpered and nodded, gripping her arms. She gasped as smoke filled her throat, the amazing and terrible sensation of being sucked through a straw engulfing her senses. She closed her eyes, snuggling up to his warm chest as cold bit at her skin. She heard Kurt gasp and decided to open her eyes. White made her vision blur for a moment, she blinked a few times to clear the image.  
"oh god.." she breathed. There was snow everywhere. "I had so hoped that he was lying." she broke into sobs," but the professor left me!" He held her close to him, breathing whispers and humming strands of German words to calm her. Eventually both of their heart rates slowed to a steady low pulse, her tears plus the cold, froze kurts chest and arms. She'd apologize every time he shivered and almost burst into tears again when he gave her his shirt. Part of him called her weak. But he remembered his first few weeks in that place...Kitty was not as nearly as broken as he was. "shhh." he whispered, teleporting them another good two miles west, stopping only to breath.  
"a-are you okay katz?" he panted pressing her to his chest.  
She nodded and leaned over, her face going a light green before the little she'd eaten the past week spewed onto the snow.  
"hey.." he put his hand on herback, rubbing small circles as if to comfort her. She coughed and wiped her mouth, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"im tired." she admitted weakly. He nodded and picked her up bridal style, carrying her until he found a small cave that his heightened senses picked out of the snow. The teen layed her in it and wrapped his arms around the girl to stop her shivering. He winced as the cold cave ceiling dug into his already sore back. Kitty whimpered and curled up against his chest, the insane teenagers body heat breathing into her own.  
"k-kurt?" she shuddered.  
"Ja." he gritted his teeth in attempt to block out his own chattering.  
"thank you." she whispered, anger boiling beneath her words.  
"vhats wrong lieb?" Kurt pulled her in tighter. (if that was even possible) She shook her head.  
"Im gonna kill him for dumping us in that place." Rage laced her words, murder clearly written in her eyes.  
All Kurt could do was nod, it was the professor's fault wasnt it?  
"kill him?" the boy squeaked.  
"yeah and his stupid x-men! they all acted like they cared! and they all went along with it!" she broke into another fit of sobs.  
"shh they do. Za doctor probably just tvisted za truth." Kurt growled, he hated that man with everything he had.  
"NO!" she screamed. "the proff is ...is a telepath! if he was lying he would have known it!" Kitty pressed her face against his chest and screamed. He kissed her hair and allowed her to cry until sleep took her. He'd finger her hair and trace her face in attempt to picture it happy, smiling.. Mostly he imagined what it would be like to kiss her, to have her lips pressed against his... The teen sighed and curled his body around her, hoping to block out any cold that lurked into the cave. His eyes fluttered for a while until randomly deciding to stay closed.

Cold bit at his skin, the hard blade of reality cutting into whatever dreamland he'd drifted off to. Kurt stretched a bit, his cat like positions flexing every mucscle in his inhuman body.  
"guten margin keety." he grinned hoping to gain a smile.

Silence.

Kurt opened his eyes. "keety?" Almost instantly his jaw dropped.  
She was gone.

**grrrrrr Im sorry. i edited this TWICE and made it all nice but when i clicked the save button it erased EVERYTHING! so please review and please dont comment on how badly its spelled or anything. i know. i dont have word just notepad. Auf weidersehen!**


	8. SePeRaTe RoAds

Kitty trudged through the snow... she was almost there... The girl wiped another tear from her face, the cold plus her tears burning kitty's cheeks. She felt awful, not just physicly, but emotionaly as well. She had just left him there, and after all the things he did.. Kitty placed her head in her hands, body collapsing into the snow. It bit at her skin, but she truly didnt care. She abandoned him, abandoned her only "true" friend in a cave, in the middle of a blizzard.  
"it's not like he'd come with me..." she sobbed to no one. "I mean... He talk me out of this!" The girl dragged herself from the snow, shivering when the wind hit her exposed body. Kitty winced and began phasing, allowing her a body a little heat. SIlently she moved like a ghost... teary eyes set on the xavier institute.  
"I'll find you kurt... after this is all over."

Kurt screamed. "Katz!" his body quaking once he was done. The boy's eyes teared up, terrible vsions of what was happening to her filling his head.  
"KATZCHEN!" His ears perked up in effort to ear some sort of reply... nothing. He winced a bit and teleported, appearing a good half a mile from where he had been standing.  
"kitty!" he called, holding his breath afterwards in effort to make himself as quiet as possible.

nothing.

He growled and allowed his tail to whip behind him as he darted in no certain direction. The cold win blew in his face, frost covering his face. He wiped it away and went faster not really realizing where he had been running to until it loomed over him.

Xaviers.

His "old home"

Where Kitty had wanted to go. 


	9. WhAt'D yOu ExPeCt?

**A/N: THis chapters long to make up 4 my laziness! enjoy**

Kitty kept herself intangible to prevent being caught by one of the many alarms and sensors the proffesser had installed. Her eyes traced over the yard, the tree's, benches, the pool.. Everything she had called home now a complete alien world to her. The girl reached the west wall of the institute, her body continuing through it as if it werent there. She came out into the rec room, a little wave of relief washing over her when she realized that no one was in there. Kitty kept walking, picking only the most deserted parts to wander through. Angry tears stramed down her face when she spotted Scott and Jean. THey were both in the kitchen..their presence preventing her from getting what she needed...  
"c'mon you two! I have to get back to Kurt." she snarled under her breath. She was about to just walk away and get a knife from Rogues room when Jean's head snapped into her direction.  
"crap." Kitty muttered, before putting on her best "innocent" face. She stepped out from her hiding spot, hoping to make herself as small as possible.

"Kitty?" the two X-men let their gaurd down. "w-what are you doing here? We thought you were still lo..." he trailed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"you guys! It was terrible!" she broke into sobs, her body collapsing onto the floor. "They...they tortured me!"

"awww... shhh. Its okay." Jean whispered while embracing the girl. "I'm sure they werent *Torturing* you." Scott did the same, wrapping her arms around ehr carelessly. Kitty smirked, this was easy...

"Kitty?" Jean managed before being sent "into" the wall, SHe grunted and stood back up. "K-kitty! what are you doing!"

THe girl kicked scott, sending his glasses a good four feet away. She ran over and phased them through the floor. BEfore turning again to face a very angry jean.  
THe woman sent a bolt of phoenix energy at her, but kitty phased through it, the energy hitting the very stupid scott behind her. He had circled around in an attempt to counter attack whatever kitty did,b ut now he was lying in tatters on the floor. The girl laughed as Jean ran to scottts side. A simple nerve pinch knocking her down beside him. itty dragged their bodies and tied them up in the closet, Making sure to phase a chair into the doorknob so that it would stay shut. She cackled and found the two best and biggest knives in the kitchen, gripping the smooth metal with her rough bloody hands. SHe was going to take the X-men down one by one... And then the Proffesser was hers.

Kurt's ears folded back. the chill wind whipping his hair in all directions. He shuddered and teleported inside, resting on blurry and drugged memories. Ironicly he appeared inside the med wing, dropping onto a bed on all fours. Kurt opened his eyes and looked around, taking in the somewhat familier room. He was in such bad shape when they found him that this room was the only one Kurt stayed in until... The teen shook the thoughts from his head, head whipping around when the door opened. He quickly dashed to the nearest shadow, making his scrawny body as small as possible to prevent being seen.

"Hello?" A deep voice called. It seemed kind...but then again so did the nurses. He held his breath, fangs digging into his lip. If who ever that was found him it was all over...

Hank Quirked an eyebrow, quickly checking his test tubes for a leak in sulfur. Nothing. The man sighed and looked around the room, everything "seemed" empty But his gut told him otherwise.  
"Hello? Rogue? Bobby? is that you guys?" a smile played on his lips. The beast walked foreward inspecting each of the beds. "You guys.." he laughed. "The med wing is off limits"

Kurt gasped as he came near the bed he was hiding under. Adreniline pumping lightly through his viens. A plan was quickly formed, the murky state he was in preventing it from being anything sophisticated. A furry blue hand appeared first, followed by the rest of it's body. Kurt whimpered and backed, golden eyes brightening in fear. "TELEPORT! DO IT NOW BEFORE HE..." Kurt winced as the voice in his head was silenced by the furry man's eyes.  
"well hello... who's this?" He gave a small smile and gently pulled kurt out from under the bed. hank gasped when the boy's entire body was exposed to the light.

"K-kurt?" He breathed. "Oh my stars.."

[1]

Kitty pulled on a Jacket of Evan's , making sure that it covered her entire upper body. She then cut a little hole in the sleeve to hide her knife. Wincing as the blade cut a bit into her skin. She then closed the closet door, searching his filthy room in attempt to find something she could use. After a few minutes the girl gave up and Kitty stormed out of the bedroom not really caring if she was seen... it'd give her an excuse to kill something.  
"Kit!" Rogue gasped, kitty turned to see her in the bathroom doorway. "rogue..." kitty returned blankly, eyes filling with tears... She was her closest friend... The girl gripped her knife. "was."  
"Oh Kitty." she ran over and wrapped her clothed arms around kitty's shoulders. "ah thought you were.."  
"save it." kitty snapped, pushing her away. " you ABANDONED ME!" the tears she'd wered so hard to conceal streamed down her face. "you left Kurt and me for dead!"

"What!" Rogue managed before gaspng to the sudden pain in her stomach. She stared at the knife in her gut, yelping when ktty pulled it out.  
"k-kit?" she whmpered, her already white face paling.  
"Kitty's gone." she snarled. Pushing her limp body to the floor. The girl grinned evily, tucking the knife back into her jacket.  
"that one was for Kurt."

Kurt pushed away from the man, showing his fangs in effort to scare him away until he could find a weapon.  
"k-kurt!" Beast managed again, utter shock freezing over his nerves. "Get away from me!" Kurt screamed, grabbing a needle from the bedside.  
"Kurt..calm down. How...how did yuo get out of the asylum?" Beast shook his head nervously, eyeing the needle.

"Im not crazy." he snarled tail whipping furiously behind him. "und neizzer is Keety!" "kitty got out too?" Beast reached bac to pull out a tazzor but before he could kurt threw the needle into his arm. Han gave out a cry of surprise before falling the the ground. Kurt gripped his head and darted out of the door, climbing on the shadowes ceilings to prevent being seen. "Keety!" he called ina hush voice, balancing the slim chance that she was actually here with his freedom. He traveled through another few hallways before seeing A girl laying bloodied on the ground. THinking she was kitty the boy darted over only to find it was...someone else. He let out a sigh of relief and piced her up, yelping when her sin touched his. Kurt felt himself open up, all of his energy, powers, memories flooding away from his own body. ROgue gasped and opened her eyes, pushing the strange furry creature away instinctivly.  
"KIT!" she screamed before collapsing bac into nightcrawler's arms. He propped her up, careful to not touch her sin again. She panted a bit before looking up at him.

"Sind Sie Kurt?" she asked gingerly, gasping when she heard her own voice. Kurt chuckled, switching to his native tongue. "j-ja..." He ripped a peice of clothing and wrapped her wound.  
"vere's Keety?" he whispered.  
"No" Rogue growled, removing her glove. Kurt's tail wrapped around her wrist, squeezing it until the bones began to moan. ROgue tried to scream but her throat was gripped by his fuzzy three digited hand.  
"Vhere ist Keety?" He repeated, anger clouding his eyes, he squeezed her throat harder ntil she began to cough.  
"She went that w-way..." the girl whimpered going limp in his arms. He let go and allowed her to breath, he was about to leave when he realized she might wake up soon. Sighing the boy focused on his worst nightmare, it's clarity HD in his mind. He then touched her forehead, earning a scream of terror from the girl. Kurt winced and whispered a short apology before darting in the direction she had pointed in.

The proffesser leaned on his wheelchair, eyes darting back and forth in the book he was reading. It was called Mutation, it's "long experimented" theories nothing compared to his simple thoughts. He sighed, closing the book, glancing up to see his door open. "Yes?" he smiled, expecting rogue or jean. What he saw sent a wave of panic through him.  
"k-kitty?" She3 stepped into his light, blood covering the white jacket thet she had stolen. "Kitty? my lord are you alright?" he wheeled foreward. The doctor had said she became unstable, and that she tried to kill herself.. Visitors werent allowed but... "don't play that sentimental shit with me." she growled, unsheathing the knife. "You left me for dead. You left Kurt for dead in a freaking slaughter house." She grabbed his shirt and threw him to the floor. He gasped and instantly called for his X-men. What he saw made his stomach turn. Logan was gone with the new recruits, storm was in Africa. Scott and Jean were unconcious in a closet, rogue was slowly bleeding to death and Evan... he shuddered. Evan was dying in the shower. Beast was unconcious thanks to a heavy seditave..oh god.  
"kitty please! you dont understand.." he cried out in pain as she kicked his side. hard.  
"I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING!" she snarled.  
"No." he growled. "you dont." he closed his head and reached into her mind. Screamiing when he reached the inside. It was full of disturbing images, nightmares, memories. All of them scattered and ripping into his own sane being. He retreated from her mind a gasp escaping his lips.  
"my god." he looked up at her. Shock covering his features.  
"What"d you expect!" she gave a disturbing laugh. "you threw me in an insane asylum. Where thay tortured me! where you abandoned Kurt and I! I hate you for it! I hate you and your stupid X-men!" Xavier yelped as she pulled his face up to barley Pushing the knife to his throat.  
"and now I have you exactly where I want you."

**[1] i wanted to stop the fic there soooo badly. lol**

**Please review! My question dis time.**

**SHOULD THE PROFF DIE!**  
**what about Rogue?**  
**Or evan?**

**It's up to you!**


	10. CaPtUrEd

Kurt made his way through the many corridors, his shoulder length shaggy hair blowing in all directions.  
"KITTY!" He shouted, not bothering to be silent. They already knew he was there.  
"KATZ PLEASE!" he screamed, tears running down his bloody face. That black boy had put up quite a fight, ramming spikes into Kurt's body effortlessly.

who cared.  
he was used to spikes.  
ANd now that stupid kid was naked. Drowning in his own blood. Kurt felt himself become nausus, what if kitty wasnt here? what if that girl lied! He grimaced and turned the corner, his heart pounding at a familiar scent.

"Kitty please!" the proffesser pleaded, his face stricken with absolute fear.  
Good.  
"shut up!" she snarled, raising the knife.

"KILL HIM!" an un-familiar voice rang through out her head.

"w-what?" she stammered out loud.  
..silence...  
"X_MEN!" The proffesser screamed, taking advantage of her confused thoughts. "X_MEN PLEASE!" "They cant help you! they're all dead!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes.

"Kitty, we're your friends.." Xaviers voice became gentle, relaxed.  
"NO!" she screamed, cutting a deep gash in his arm. "MY ONLY FRIEND IS KURT!"

"oh? and where is he now?" the proffesser snarled. "he abandoned you as well."

"what he did not!"

Ironicly, Kurt bursted through the door that very second.

"Keety!" he chimed, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped and embraced him.

"K-Kurt! omigod, im so sorry. please forgive me." SHe sobbed, clinging to his bare chest.

"Its ok." He smiled, truly happy to have his Katzchen back. The boys tail wound around her middle, the teen's thre digited hands holding her shoulders.

"Kurt?" The proffesser's mouth was wide open. "How... Your sane!" Joy laced his voice, but the man's "show" was returned with a glare.

"Barely." Kurt hissed, gripping the blade of the knife in kitty's hand.

"What're you?" she mouthed. Pulling away slightly.

"Killing HIM isnt za answer." The mutant purred. "Besides, ve need to go.."

"n-NO!" she growled, ripping away from him. "NO HE ABANDONED YOU THERE!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "HE ABANDONED YOU BECAUSE YOU HAD A FREAKING NIGHTMARE!"

"Shhhhh..." he whispered, sanity held well in place. "shh I know he did. Und it vas wrong."

"Kill him!" she sobbed, anger bubbling to the surface. "It's less than he deserves!" The proffesser winced.

"Please. you two We had no idea..."

"Shut up." The two growled, kurt's eyes glowing with regret. a second after the words left his lips. The proffesser cringed but did as told, using his mind to reach out to the X-men.

"Scott!" he sighed in relief! He and Jean were safe!

"yeah proffesser?" Scott replied.  
"Please get everyone i need your help!"

"we're on it." the boy disconnected.

"hurry." he pleaded before returning to the couple. Kitty was closer now, teh only thing keeping her from ripping him apart was kurt.

"thank you." he whispered mentally.  
Kurt grimaced. "get out." doing his best to push Xavier out of his own sub conciousness.  
"oh God, how did I not see this." the proffesser gasped.  
"I SAID GET OUT!" Kurt screamed gripping his temples.

Kitty whipped her head in kurts direction. "whats wrong?" Kurt snarled and let go of kitty. She grinned at the sudden release and jumped at the proffesser, her knewly found aim finally being put to good use.  
The blue teen's mind slowly reeled back to reality, replaying the events in slow motion. Kitty's lunge,the proffessers gasp, his own scream as a bright red light slammed into her body, and strong blue arms wrapping around him.  
"Calm down kurt." Hank growled his voice breaking kurt's trance. He felt pain hit his body, his own screams echoing in his pointed ears.  
"Noo!" Kurt screamed, lurching foreward against the man's arms. It was no use. He couldnt free himself.  
"KEETY!" he sobbed, feeling the beast pull him down.  
"shhhhhhh..." Beast did his best to coax him, merely wincing at the scratches and fang marks kurt gave in effort to escape.

Kitty growled and turned intangible, making sure to throw the knife right at Scott. Its already bloody blade spinning perfectly. It hit his shoulder, earning a small scream. Jean growled and slammed kitty into a wall, her eyes fading into a smouldering orange.

".him." Pheonix yelled, her own emotions turning into fire. Kitty tried to phase but she couldn't the Girls eyes holdin gher into place. She glanced over at Kurt who was...trying to get away from Beast and Rogue. She screamed uselessly as Rogue touched him, his sudden gasp of pain echoing in her ears.

"woah..." Rogue blinked a few times trying to process all of the crap she'd seen.  
"What's wrong?" Hank gripped the limp boy, casting wary glances at the others. Kurt groaned and tried to pull away, his stregth reduced to nothing. "calm down." the man whispered. "your hurting yourself."  
"The guys a total mess..Ah cant imagine..."

"HANK! ROGUE! GET KURT OUT OF HERE!" The proffesser ordered telepathicly. The two gave a shocked stare.  
"what! and leave you here?"

"get him out of here!" he pleaded looking at a now bloody and nearly defeated Jean and Scott. "We cant fight them both."

"retreat!" Rogue gasped, her voice raising higher than normal. "NO!"

"Get him out of here please! Before Kitty realizes." He whispered.

"yes sir." The said in unison before picking up the struggling teen and dashing out the door.

Kitty pushed Scott away throwing her fist into his face. He grunted and gripped a now bleeding nose backing into Jean. Phoenix sent an energy bolt at her pinning the girl to the floor.

"I WILL END YOU!" She screamed, gripping the knife that Kitt yhad plunged into her side not minutes before.  
"Jean no." The proffesser yelled, making sure that Hank was already to the garage. Jean kept her pinned down but dropped the knife. Kitty took the chance to see how Kurt was doing, her saphire eyes widened when she realized that he was gone.  
"k-kurt...KURT!" SHe pushed against the energy claw. "KURT! NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

"Nothing...Kitty calm down. We need to talk." The proffesser said in a calm tone as Scott picked him up and placed him in his wheelchair.

Kurt curled into Hanks chest. Brutally and mentally battering himself. He shouldnt be submitting like this, allowing them to defeat him. Abandoning kitty. Not fighting back. Kurt allowed a small growl through his clenched teeth. Struggling to the best of his ability. He winced, everything hurt so badly. He felt as if he was burning, pain lingering and exploding everytime he moved. Anyother time no one would be able to tell. BUt right now he was sobbing, yelping and gasping each time he changed position.

"Kurt!" Hank did his best to hold the mutant in place. "Kurt look at me." The boy stopped for a second and opened his teary eyes, their empty glow making Beast shudder.  
"Kurt you need to stop. Your hurting yourself." The man pulled him closer, hoping to prevent him from doing any more damage.  
"NIEN!" he screamed into Hank's shirt, twisting around to see Rogue.

"Calm down. its ok." She smiled, rubbing a gloved hand on his shoulder. He yelped and pulled away.  
"ERHALTEN SIE DIE H LLE WEG VON MIR!" Rogue reached back into the information she "stole"  
"shhh. .calm unten Kurti. sein O.K." the girl coaxed, rubbing circles on his bare back. He nodded not realizing that she had removed her glove.

"V-Vhat are you doing?" he whimpered, not registering what she was doing before it was too late.  
"Hurry." Hank whispered lifting him gently. "we need to get him to the car."

Ben opened the door to the Cell, the loud sound awakening its inhabitant.

"Patient 559427?" THe doctor quirked an eyebrow.  
She opened her silver eyes, their soft glow peircing the pitch black room.  
"I was told...that you've found our patients." He walked a little closer the tone of voice he was using making her nervous.

"maybe." she sneered sitting up just to be slammed into a wall. He crushed his lips against hers not releasing her until she began to suffocate.  
"Dont give me attitude patient 559427... we dont want to repeat what happened last time..." She shuddered at his words but was detirmened to look strong in front of her...master.

"My name. is. Kiann." she coughed. "get it right."


	11. KiAnN

**A/N: ha ha ha! quick update this time!**

Kurt groaned. Everything hurt. Tiny stabs of pain randomly plunging into various parts on his body. He tried to move but it only resulted in more little stabs and someones voice. THe teen pulled abit harder, the memories from the day before beginning to resurface.

"Kurt.." Hanke breathed, holding the boy to his chest as rogue Ironiclly drove the Car. "Kurt calm down so I can finish.." The man sighed and forced him down, pushing the needle into his skin. The boy yelped and ripped away, a scream escaping him when the needle dug deeper into his skin. Rogue swerved the car, her mind blurring for a second before clearing. She gasped and put it back on the road.

"we'll you tell him ta stop!" She whined.

"Im sorry rogue." he sighed, pulling Kurt back onto his lap. "I don't have a sedative. Or pain Killer." The mutant leaned foreword and rubbed the boy's back. "Calm down Kurt. Try and go back to sleep."

Kurt began to panic. He had to get out, get away.  
"nien! Let me go!" He wailed, wincing at his voice. It was cracked, the sound like grinding two rough stones. Beast grimaced and held the boys arms, "Kurt. Listen to me.."

"NIEN!" Kurt choked, his tail wrapping around Beast's neck. Hank didnt let go, Kurt was a trembling mess ,the boy's own quaking harming him.  
"STOP IT!" Hank growled, ignoring his sudden loss of air. "Kurt calm down..."

Kurt snapped. Memories of what the doctors did to him after he had "calmed down" shoving themselves into reality. He4 screamed and pushed himself free only to have his back slam into a locked car door. The boy yelped, gripping his ribs.

"Kurt. we're your friends. we-"  
NIEN!" Kurt growled. "Your not. Keety i-" Both blue mutants eyes widened as the insane teen put that last peice in its place.

"KaTz!" He screeched slamming himself into the car door. "nien! your going to kill her!" Sobs were caught in his throat, his tail whipping violently as he tried to open the child-locked door.  
"no Kurt... no.. stop that!" He lurched foreward and pulled the boys skinny frame back into his arms.  
"sie toten sie!" He whimpered tears stinging his eyes. Blood from his ruined stitches seeped down him, staining the already messy fur.  
"No we wont crawler." Rogue whispered, her rough translation being "kill" and "her." "we just want to work things out." Kurt growled, his fangs revealed. "Vork vhat out! Za fact that you abandoned her.. in das terrible place! Vhere us fReAkS vere? huh?"

Hank quirked an eyebrow. "You dont belong there?"

Kurt curled into a ball, deciding that escaping this fluff ball was impossible. "I didn't at first." he whimpered, hesitantly allowing Beast to continue stitching him up. The smell of blood was intoxicating.  
"How so?" Both of the X-men were interested.

"They jacked with my mind that's all there vas to it!" he growled, the words not really his.

Kiann smiled. "gOoD bOy.. NoW tEll ThEm EvErYtHiNg."

Kitty pulled against the restraints, her neck beginning to chafe thanks to her new and improved inhibitor collar.  
"LET ME GO YOU LIARS!" She screamed earning a look of disappointment from Xavier.

"Kitty i promise. We had no idea. Ben Lied to us." The proff's eyes softened, pain showing in his features.

"I'm sure.." Kitty spit at his face. "That some piece of shit doctor, could lie to the most amazing and powerful telepath of all freaking time."  
The proff wiped the spit from his face and sighed. "you know I don't pry Katherine. He told us that you had attempted murder and suicide."

"oh.. and why couldn't you visit me huh? have weekly therapy sessions. Why abandon me!" Tears stung her eyes. He had to be lying. Hank and Rogue were probably murdering Kurt right now. And it was her fault. All of it. Hers.

"They told us you were to unstable for visitors.."

"Oh i wonder why? was it the torture! Mental crap! The only reason I haven't COMPLETELY lost it is cause of the one guy you abandoned as well."

"kitty I-" He was interrupted.

"Kurt! aha! you cant make any shit excuses for him now can ya! YOU dropped him off. FOR HAVING A NIGHTMARE!"

"kitty he was unstable.. I thought it was what was best..." The man gripped her already restrained shoulders.

"I care about that boy... as much as I care about you, and Scott, and Jean..and -and all of the other students." Pain ripped into his eyes. "I didn't want to abandon either of you."

Kitty's eyes teared up. "your lying! you..you have to be!"

Kian grinned. "c'MoN KiT. iTs OkAy. PrEtEnD. iTs ThE oNLy WaY yOu'LL sEe KuRt" Kitty quirked an eyebrow at the familiar voice. Why couldn't they hear it?

"Im not kitty please." The proff whispered.

"PrEtEnD."

Kitty shook her head. "I-I believe you. thank you professor i was.. i am so confused." the proff quirked an eyebrow scanning her mind for lies. Luckily and unknown barrier prevented him from discovering much. He smiled and let her out. careful not to remove the collar.

"GoOd gIrL..."

Kitty gave an evil smile as the trio embraced her.

Kiann set down the head piece. The asylums remake of the mutant detecting unit known as cerebro.

"Find them." Ben asked angrily.  
"no." she retorted standing up gracefully. Her silver eyes pierced into his, a small glare growing as he stomped over to her. She winced when he grabbed a fistful of her hair slamming the girl into the wall.  
"WHAT!" he whispered into her ear. "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"  
She winced, the words burning her mouth as well as breaking her heart. "your pet." she admitted through gritted teeth.  
"good. your an animal. nothing else. NOW find them."

Kiann rolled her eyes and put on the headset, a thousand ways to kill that man running through her head.

**Ich nicht, ich nicht that was a suckish ending. im sorry.**

**please review. **


	12. ShOrT pLaNs

**Im lazy. I know. Its short.**

Kitty leaned against the mirror. HEr wet hair falling in front of her face.  
"What do you want!" she growled banging her fist agaisnt the reflective surface.

"OuT." the voice replied. "ItS hEll HeRe AnD yOu KnOw It."

Her eyes widened. "y-your in the asylum!"

"yEss.." it replied cooly. "BuT iT's NoT a ReAl AsYluM..iT's A mUtAnt WeApOn FaCiLiTy.."

"what!" she removed her forehead.

"KuRt..YoU. YoUr NoT iNsAnE...oR yOu WeReNt To BeGiN wItH bUt..." THe voice trailed.

"but what!" Kitty snarled. throwing a soap bottle across the already trashed bathroom. THe other X-men were giving her "alone time" saying as she broke down into sobs not minutes before.

"I...KiTtY iM sOrrY.. tHeY-tHeY mAdE me.."  
"YOU DID THIS!" she roared. Tears streaming down her face.  
"Im So SoRRY..." Kiann whispered, her eyes welling. Years and years of guilt weighing on her shoulders. Her family. her best friend Kyla..Her lover.. All dead because of that doctor and his "methods" Because he broke her in terrible ways.

Kurt groggily woke, his body stilled curled on beasts lap.  
"Is He awake?" Rogue growled impatiently.  
"I think so..Kurt." Hank shook him lightly, minding the stitches and newly formed bruises.  
"ja.." he whispered in return. THe "concoction" beast had "made" keeping him calm docile. He tried to move but the only way his body would obey was at sloth speed. The man pulled him up, "hungry?"

Kurt gave him a like-i'll-eat-anything-you-serve-me glare.  
Hank sighed. "Are you sure?"  
Kurt allowed his fangs to show in a...growl/yawn. "ja. Im sure."  
Hank played with his long hair for a moment. "Is there anything we can get you?"  
"ja." Kurt snarled. "keety."  
Rogue sighed. "sugar. Calm down."

"Do WhAt ShE sAyS.."

"Hi Kiann." He thought happily.

"HeY hOn. NoW dO wHaT i SaY. rElAx."

He sighed and relaxed. Leaning back into beast. It may be disturbing but it was comfortable. and he was exhausted.  
"change your mind?" The man smiled hopefully. The child was way to thin, and in this weather he must be freezing. Kurt squirmed a bit and slowly curled into a ball, resting his bloody forhead on his knees.  
"Im still not eating." he growled.  
Beast only laughed, placing a comforting arm around Kurt. Who in turn shivered and allowed him to place a blanket over his shoulders as they pulled into a gas station.

"WaIt FoR tHe DrUg To WeAr oFF... tHeN rUn."

Kurt only nodded, as she pulled away from his mind.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" kitty was still sobbing.

"Im SoRRy." she whispered. "I wAnT tO HeLp. I-I hAvE a PlAn!" The girl pleaded.

"oh really." Kitty stopped her screaming if this girl could help...

"YeS! i HeLpEd KuRt GeT yOu OuT oF tHiS dAmN aSyLuM..."

Kitty grinned. "Ok." and phased out of the bathroom, ignoring Scott's glares. As soon as she was in her bedroom she whispered. "fill me in on your little plan."

THough no one could see it. Kiann grinned. She was getting the hell out of here.

**LOL should Kiann get "punished" for doing something out of turn?**

**What is going to happen to Kitty and KUrt?**

**Please review your ideas and such.**

***sigh***


	13. ChApTeR

**A/n: Please Enjoy**

Kurt sighed, his weakened body being slowly and gently lifted and carried into some peice of crap hotel.

"Relax." The x-men whispered to him..but he couldnt..he just..

"TOTEN SIE!" He gasped at the sudden voice, twisting from Beasts hold in attempt to run.  
"Bitte..." he whimpered clawing at the man.  
"Kurt..." He growled, holding the teens head to his chest. The teen sighed and did as told, secretly wishing that he had eaten earlier.  
"Whats in the blanket?" The girl at the register asked in her high pitched new jersey accent. Rogue bit her lip and forced a friendly smile. "Mah little brother.." she lied. "He's just really cold."

"ohhh.." the girl laughed, chomping down on some random peice of gum before blowing a bubble, popping it and repaeting the process..."Is he cute!" SHe squealed, her blonde pigtails flying behind her.  
"I..." Rogue started. "Do you like the color blue?"  
The girl jumped back as if she had been bitten by a snake. "ewwwwww...Just...no! PINK! just like." she stopped...

"Can I help you?"  
Rogue clenched her teeth, beast could have sworn her eye twitched.  
".Have. a-"  
"omigod...that color is AWFUL on you.." She cut in before placing her hands on her hips.  
"JUST GIVE US A ROOM DAMMIT!" Rogue roared, making both the bundle in Beasts arms and the girl jump.

"Sorry." she laughed, pointing at Beast. "We have a no mutant policy."  
The two were dumbstruck, of course beast earlier had wondered why she didnt scream...  
"B-But... w-were not!" Rogue protested. "This..is..my er d-dog. Yeah. This Is my Dog."

"ohhh-hh" she tossed the girl a room key. "Next time..dye her another color." Kurt giggled a bit while Hank's eyes widened. Rogue muttered a thank you and led them down the hall.  
"stupid blondes.." she growled, making a personal note to kill that girl when after the others fell asleep. (No offense to blonde readers! )

Kitty shifted a bit in her seat. Kiann's plans were so...weird. They way she had described them didnt make sense at all.

"Kitty..do you realize why you've been called down here." THe proffesser asked, his voice was laced with anger. Kitty quirked an eyebrow, he NEVER got mad...

"no." She replied calmly. "You've been lying to us." He growled.

"No I havent." Kitty growled right back, making sure to keep her calm.  
"oh?" Charles frowned pointing to cerebro. "then who? Might I ask, is Kiann?" Kitty's eyes widened. She'd been caught...again.  
"W-who?" She asked, hoping to sound confused. He smiled and said telepathicly.

"Im not just a stupid Bald man Kiann."

"_**ShIt.." **_Kiann snarled, pulling out of kitty's mind.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do." Scott growled, stepping out of some shadow. Kitty rolled her eyes, stupid X-men and their stupid dramatic entrances. Had she really bought into all that?  
"Oh yeah!" Kitty growled, finally noticing that she couldnt phase. "Well so do you!"

Kurt breathed evenly, thanks to some seditive or another, as Beast inspected him. THe doctor was shocked to find several injuries such as broken ribs, a broken tail, and countless scars that hadnt been there before. As well as other bones that hadnt healed correctly.

"My stars.." He gasped. "Rogue...some of these injuries have been kept open and unhealed for almost a year.."

She looked up from her book. "How can you tell?"

"A recognize a few of these from the mob we saved him from...I..I thought they would have taken care of him but by the number of scars i'd say we-"  
Rogue cut him off. "We dumped an already messed up kid into a horror house full a weapon x people."  
"yeah..." Beast agreed coldly. "Im just happy that our friend here got kitty out of that place.."  
Rogue simply nodded, to proud to hide the tears she had been fighting since her best friend betrayed her.

"Im not saying ANYTHING. Until you tell me how Kurt got there to begin with." Kitty snarled.  
The proffesser sighed. "Its not an occasion I like to talk about."  
"Fine." Kitty laughed, "then the only way you reach Kiann is if you go into my shattered mess of a mind.. even phoenix couldnt do it. what makes you think you can." She turned to a retching Jean, who had to put it simply. Been puking since the second she retreated from probing kitty.  
The proff looked at his helpless teamates and sighed.  
"fine."

"good." Kitty laughed, eaning back in her chair. "now Spill it."

**Yes its short. yes im not updating that much. yes you can get over it. lol jk. I cant wait to see what happens.**

***pauses***

**You guys dont think i plan all this out do you?**


	14. bLooDy PaSt

**Please Enjoy. I did a bit better spell check just for you. lol**

"Bitte. Ich bitte Sie."(please.I'm begging you..) A small, weak voice whimpered. A tall, lanky man snarled at the voice's plea.  
"Geschlossener D mon, verdienen Sie nichts kurz des Todes!"(shut up demon! you deserve nothing short of death!) He growled, jamming the stake farther up the boy's chest. By some miricle, it hadn't hit anything vital..  
"Bitte, Ich viess toten sie.." (please, I didnt kill them.) The teen whimpered, gasping at the Peice of woods advances. He tried once again to pull from the man's grip but ended with the same painful result.  
"L gner!"(liar!) The man roared, slamming the demonic looking boys body into a wall. A sharp yelp emitted from the teens throat when he came in contact with the brick. The impact sending pain searing through his back and the hole around th estick in his chest alike.  
"Gekommen! jeder! T ten Sie den D mon!" (Come! Everyone! Kill the demon!) he cheered, the mob circling the mutant roaring with pleasure as they charged foreword.

"GAAH!" Kurt shrieked, his bloodshot eyes snapping open. Beast gasped in surprise when the child jumped out of the bed and began screaming.  
"K-Kurt! What's wrong!" Hank asked softly, slowly advancing to the corner he had decided to curl up in.

"NR.! ERHALTEN SIE WEG! BITTE!" The teen yelped, his tail whipping out in front of him protectively.  
"Kurt..I.."Beast shook his head. "English please..." Rogue jolted at the sudden voices, her eyes going straight to the clock.

"KURT!" She growled, "Hon, It's two thirty! Ah...we all need some sleep!"  
A small pained cry escaped the boys lips as he gripped his scar.

"Rogue..don't yell you'll scare him" The man lectured, she sighed and walked over. Beast quirked an eyebrow, taking a minute to pry the boys fingers from their tight hold on kurts chest.. His eyes widened when he noticed a half healed wound.  
"Oh god that's-"

"WuRFEL-LAUNE!" (DIE FREAK!) Someone crashed a brick over his head, making the teen fall limp at their feet.  
"Bitte..." (please) He sobbed, his toes and fingers curling in pain. Someone ran a knife down his back harshly. Tearing clothing and skin alike, blood seeped down his fur. Making the weak teenager appear red instead of blue.  
"TOTEN!" They screamed, jabbing the knifes and pots into him carelessly.

"ack!" he gasped, doing all he could to push them away. They ripped his arms back, binding the boys wrists and ankles as tight as possible. A small scream ripped in his throat, its volume muffled by an already bloody gag. One of them kicked the stake penetrating his chest deeper, causing the silver tip to rip through his back. He let out another bloody scream.

"ah!" Kitty gasped, ripping away from the professor hold. The others in the room stared at her with concern, taking note of her ragged breathing and sweat drenched face.  
"Are you done kitty?" Xavier asked, half hoping that he wouldn't have to dive back into that memory.  
She shook her head. "j-Just need a..break is all.." The former X-man panted, gripping the chair that she had unknowingly fallen out of, for her life.  
Kitty gripped her head, the small shatters of the horror sshe had just witnessed forever burned into her brain. "d-did that..actually happen?"  
The professor looked down. Almost guiltily. "yes...We tried to get there in time but..." Kitty cut him off.  
"What happened. Tell me.."  
"We.." he glanced at Scott and Jean. "Found him, in a much worse state than you saw...and he was chained to a post."

She gave him an angry glance. "Im going to find the people that did this...and I'm going to-"

"kitty." He warned. She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair.

"We took him to Hank, whom..had begun stitching him up..Kitty..we." He took a deep breath. "While we were gone he woke up and tried to kill himself with the metal instruments around the med lab.."

She gasped, her eyes down casting. The girl's fingers clenched into fists. Kurt didn't do stuff like that. he prevented it! It was Stephan.. had to be..

"At the time we had no idea..it was ..whatever hurt you. And so I made the hard decision to put him in an Asylum."

"Liar." she muttered cold. "You said he had a nightmare."  
Xavier rubbed his temples. "He wasn't conscious when he hurt himself...When we were able to wake him he said, the towns people did it. And that he needed to die..." The proff shivered. "Kitty I've never felt so terrible in my life Just please...Understand that he was..is crazy."

Her eyes widened, a once understanding Shadowcat quickly turning to an angry one. She stood abruptly and marched out of the office. Not minding that she had knocked the chair over.

The few in the room flinched when the door slammed. "I think you offended her." Scott commented, earning several you-think? glares.

"NIEN!" he sobbed, throwing a well aimed punch at Beast.  
"Its okay Kurt..relax..we're your friends." He coaxed, catching the fist before it made contact.

"Bitte!" he choked, pulling away.  
"thats it...ah am so done with this!" Rogue yelled, placing a bare palm on Kurt forehead.

"ROGUE NO!" hank yanked her off, but it was to late. Kurt was a shallow breathing heap on the floor and Rogue was trembling in his arms.

". God." She whispered.

**What the heck just happened! I have no idea..BUT ill think of something.. Anyway i feel really good because I updated this story AND freakshow in 1 day! yay *dances***

**Anyway thats is how Kurti got into the Asylum.. He tried to kill himself or did he?**

**was it Stephan!**

**But how could it be someone else if Kiann hadnt admitted that SHE made the illusions?**

**...Again..I really have no idea.^_^**


	15. KiAnN's KiSs

**Grammar sucks. Dont flame me about it please. *begs* I get enough of it from my teacher.**

**please enjoy.**

Rogue felt a scream escape her. "Th-they re gonna toten mir!" she cried, backing into a corner as Kurt had done. This was crazy...there was fire and people they wanted her dead! why! what had she done!

"TOTEN SIE DAMON!" One cried, sending their fist into her side. She gasped and tried to punch him back but..she couldn't..she was tied up!

"how!"

"ROGUE!" Beast gripped her concealed arms in attempt to calm her down. "Rogue its not real."

She felt and heard Beast...It was barley a whisper, a mere tingle on her skin..  
"HANK!" she called, the vision in her left eye going blurry. Another scream left her purple lips.  
"Calm down..." He cradled the girl in his arms, whatever she was going through suddenly twisting into an equation. "Can you hear me?" he whispered into her ear.  
"yes." she sobbed, gripping her side as someone shoved a knife into it. "hank they're gonna kill me!" Rogue gasped, gripping his shirt instinctively.

"shhh.. Rogue..What do you see?" Beast asked, grabbing a small notebook and pen to record her findings. Maybe this could help both Kurt and Kitty...  
"Fire..a-and people..oh god Hank they're hurting me!" Rogue calmed her self down, her voice though distinguishable, was cracked and high in many places. "Stephan...oh I'm so sorry... mien brozzer..."  
"who?" The blue mutant scratched his head. That name was so familiar...  
"Stephan.." Kurt repeated weakly, crawling slowly over to Rogue.  
"AARRGH! Make it stop! Ah didn't do anything!" She screamed, gasping when Kurt gripped her shoulders.  
"es ist okay es ist nicht real diese sind nicht Ihre Ged chtnisse. sie sind meine. Lassen Sie sie gehen." he whispered, his voice soft and comforting enough to make beast and rogue alike calm themselves. She let out a small breath as his voice cut through her nightmare. Rogue stopped thrashing around, instead focusing on the information she had just absorbed.  
Kurt sighed and dragged himself back to the bed, curling into the warm hotel sheets eagerly.  
"..that was terrible." Rogue whimpered, her vision flickering and returning to reality. "Kurt ah am so sorry i take back all of the things ah said."  
Hank gave a sigh of relief and embraced her before turning to Kurt.  
"how did you-" He started before being cut off by the exhausted blue teen.  
"Because in dat memory I kept thinking that someone vould vake me up vith zose vords." He muttered coldly. "I vas hoping that it actually vas a nightmare."

Kitty rushed down to the meeting room. "What is it?"

"We have a slight problem." The professor sighed, trading glances with each of the teens in the room.  
"What problem?" Jean asked curiously.  
Xavier took a deep breath. "The Asylum. They've locked onto both Kurt and Kitty's signal."  
"what?" All of the teens stared at him in disbelief. Scott spoke up, casting an accusing glance at Kitty.  
"We checked her for trackers! Proffesser she's with them!" he hissed, anger brimming behing his shades. "It's all her little plan to take us down!"  
Kitty just laughed, a once joyful and girly sound now hollow, Almost evil. "Scott..do you really think I would do that?"  
"Yes." he snarled raising his hand to his visor instinctively. "We have no idea how your twisted little mind works! or your pets!"  
Kitty's eyes darkened, she stood up and marched over to Scott despite the others protests. A low growl rose in her throat as she drew her fist back and slammed it into the boys face. A sickening crack was heard throughout the room, as well as a pained cry.  
"sh-she broke my nose!" the teachers pet yelled.  
"Don't. call. ." She hissed before phasing into the floor. The professor's eyes widened. "What happened to the suppressant!"  
Jean shrugged.

Kiann raced through the tree's. She was out! Finally out of that hell hole! She used her powers to knock out any close guards and kept running. They built her up. tore her down. Built her again...  
A never ending cirlce of vilonce and pain.  
"NoW iTs OvEr!" she screamed joyously, spotting a camp not far from her. Kiann jogged over and hid behind a tree, mentally scanning each of the campers.

Jamie. Madrox...he's a mutant.

Ray Crisp...a mutant also..

Jubilation Lee... she quirked an eyebrow. All mutants. All children. SHe glances behind her. The soldiers would arrive any minute...If they found mutants...

One name hit her. Logan. mutant... She gave him an interested look, She could have sworn she had seen him before...

"who's there?" the Wolf-like man snarled, he'd caught a scent. A very familiar one...  
KIann took a deep breath and stepped out of the tree. She needed help, and maybe they'd give it to her.

"k-kiann?" he sheathed his claws and ran over to her. Embracing the mutant tightly. She gasped but stayed put. SOmething about his arms making her feel safe.  
The girl ignored the feeling, instead focusing on theeir problem. "L-LOgan.. we have to get out of here! the g-"

She was cut off by Logan's lips.

**Holy crap...what did I just do!**

**Short chapter. I know. Im tired.**

**(are you happy Kiann!)**

**Please review! Any ideas or plotlines will be used.**


	16. StEpHaN

**guess what! I went halloween shoppin and i bought blue pointy ears and a blue spaded tail! lol Then I wore them both into Meijer and Asylum. (Asylum is a haunted house. )**

**Yeah but I saw a guy who looked just like Jardine in Asylum. And he was in the freakshow section AND he kept commenting on my ears and tail.**

**scary. I thought he was gonna drug me and lock me in a cage.**

Kurt moaned and opened his eyes, the not-so-surprising sight of Beast looming over him making him grimace.  
"Get away from me please." he hissed, his tone suprisingly polite.  
Beast jolted a bit and nodded. Picking up his pen and pencil from the bed and heading towards their little "kitchen."  
"Are you hungry Kurt?" Rogue smiled, sitting beside him on the bed. The teen opened his mouth to say no but his stomach growled in protest.  
"You really shouldn't. Its drugged." Stephan laughed, running the blunt side of his knife along the bed carelessly. The teen jumped and held his breath.  
"somethin wrong?" Rogue asked, a troubled look in her eyes. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile.  
"Nien. um... Danke..I'm starving." She nodded and flashed him an unconvinced glance before joining beast.

"vhat do you vant!" Kurt hissed at the figure. Stephan rolled his eyes. "how many times must ve go over this brozzer..."  
"MY BROTHER'S DEAD!" he snarled quietly.  
"Ja. I am. because of you." The boy chuckled, soaking in Kurt's deflated look.

Rogue interuppted him. "Here Kurt." she handed him a glass of what appeared to be orange juice. He smield and took it, takign a sip to show her that he was fine. It tasted like orange juice..only more bitter. Kurt flinched and coughed, his mind going into dizzy franitcs.

"told you so." Stephan chuckled.  
"I'm sorry." The teen hissed. "I'm sorry! alright!" His inaudible whispers turned into yells. "YOU WERE INSANE! KILLING CHILDREN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Tears found his eyes as the illusion embraced him. Blood ran down his shirt though their were no wounds to cause it. Stephan pushed the small knife into Kurt's hands, Beast and Rogue just now noticing the weapon.  
"KURT!" Hank leaped foreward only to be stopped by himself..or rather another version of himself. It was covered in red liquid and chemicals,not to mention his old lab coat...  
"my stars.." he whispered as the beast attacked him, sinking its horrifying teeth into the man's shoulder. He let out a sickening hiss and attempted to throw the other beast off of him.

"what the hell?" Rogue backed, Kurt had a knife...and was talking to himself...and beast was fighting air, and by looking at the blood all over him..losing.

"I'll forgive you Kurti...spare your little girlfriend..." Stephan smiled evilly. "If you do something for me."  
Kurt bit his lip and nodded, gasping a bit when Stephan lightly pressed it against his chest.  
"K-Kill myself?" Kurt whispered, fear bubbling in his voice.

Stephan merely nodded, his smile only spreading. "Don't you think you owe me at least that? you took away my life...It's only fair that you lose your own."

-  
Kitty floored gas pedal, hoping that KIann's brief and rough location of Kurt was accurate... He wasn't far..Just a mile or two more and she'd be with him again. The teen shrieked and swerved the vehicle as a girl and much to her surprise..Logan rushed out into the road. Kitty managed to stop it and fly out of the car, darting to Logan.  
" wh-" she glanced at the girl. She had purple hair and silver eyes. A smug and panicked look holding her rather pretty face.. she was wearing one Of wolverines shirts and that appeared to be all.  
".you?" kitty growled, reaching for a knife in her back pocket.  
The girl gave a blood chilling cackle. "yOu DoNt ReCoGnIzE mE?"  
The voice instantly clicked in kitty's mind.  
"k-Kiann!" she screamed happily, throwing her arms around the girl. _

"HeY kIt." she smiled, leaning into Logan. She couldn't remember who he was, but she felt safe around him.  
"do you know where Kurt is?" she asked suddenly before turning to wolverine. "and where are the kids!"  
"Calm down half pint. The kids are with Ororo." Wolverine gruffed.

"Isnt she is Africa?" Kitty quirked an eyebrow.  
"Not anymore thanks to Kiann here." he gave a slight smile but it quickly disappeared.

"KuRt'S aT a MoTeL nOt TwO MiLeS fRoM hErE." Kiann smiled reaching out to the teen mentally.  
"KuRt We-" her eyes widened. "OmIgOd..KuRt StOp!" she screamed both out loud and in her head.  
"W-whats happening!" Kitty clutched her friends shoulder. Kiann in turn pulled away from Kurt and looked at her.

"H-He's being tricked into suicide."

**Like it? want more? then review your ideas and comments.**

**Buttonyou know you want to.**


	17. ThE eNd PaRt 1

**So the end is finally here. no. not really. Actually there is part 1, part 2 and an epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

"I-I..." Kurt stuttered.

Kurt winced as beast knocked into him, his body lurched foreword and tumbled to the floor. He gave a small grunt and attempted to stand, a mixture of beast and Stephan's blood trailing through his fur.

A sinister cackle emitted from behind him, Stephan's lust filled voice seeking a resolve.

"Good job brozzer.." he grinned, his blood stained teeth haunting Kurt eternally.

"V-vas!" he didnt understand, he wasn't dead...  
Kurt glanced down, red that, he had originally thought was beasts, covered his entire upper body. It mixed into his fur, the sticky substance gushing from the small cracks that the knife gave. Kurt's eyes glued tot the knife, it was sticking out of his chest and from the looks of it...the object was in *deep.*  
"M-Mien Gott!" Kurt yelped, the pain hadn't found him thanks to shock, but he was sure death was almost upon him. He glanced over, but Stephan had disapeared...the only thing left of him being a low bone chilling laugh.

Rogue screamed and ran over to Kurt, "Oh mah god!" she whispered reaching to pull the knife from his chest. "NO!" Beast jumped inbetween them, his "double" had disappeared the same second Stephan had. "If you do that he'll only die faster!"

Kurt whimpered at that comment.

"So what now?" Rogue whispered.  
"I-I don't have a medical kit..and he's a fugitive." Hank ran his hand through his hair.  
"So no hospitals...the institute?"

Kitty found the motel and basically flew to the entrance.  
"wheres his room!" she screamed at Kiann.  
"HoLd On..." The girl whispered.

"What is your problem?" The girl behind the counter laughed. "Your panties in a bunch cause of a boyfriend?"

KItty whipped around and grabbed the girls throat. ".quiet." she snarled, slamming the girl into a wall.

Logan backed a little. Kitty was NOTHING like she had been before. He was a bit scared to find out what Kurt was like.

"RoOm A36..." she trailed, pain written in her eyes.  
KItty darted up the nearest stairway and ran downt he halls until she found the right room. The girl phased through the wall, going completely limp when the scene on the other side hit her.  
Logan and Kiann followed just as fast, kicking the door down to find Kitty draping Kurt's arms on her shoulders. She lifted him up and began walking towards the door.  
Kiann's eyes shifted to his chest, a long blade stuck out of it, the blood leaking onto any substance it could find.

"Oh GoD.." she felt tears sting her eyes. Kiann turned and let Logan embrace her. He was never good at crying women..or kids but he seemed to being doing the right thing. "ThIs Is All My fAuLt." she hissed, dragging Logan back out to the car.

"HeRe'S tHe PlAn." she announced. Kiann had caused all of this and now she was going to fix it. "LoGaN aNd I WiLL tAkE tHe JeeP."  
Kitty nodded.  
"ThE rEsT oF yOu GeT kUrT bAcK tO tHe InStItUtE."  
"What are you doing?" Rogue quirked an eyebrow. The others were to busy getting kurt into the car to notice the tears running down her face.  
"We HaVe WoRk To DO." she snapped.  
"Kiann!" Kitty monotoned. "This is no time to have sex with logan!"  
Kianns face turned bright red, the color striking a large contrast against ehr hair.  
"w-we are not!" Logans face was red as well.  
"Were gonna destroy the Asylum." he grinned. "For good this time."

Kitty nodded appreciatively. "Lets go." she ordered, climbing into the car. She set Kurt's head on her lap, the rest of his body sprawled out on the seat whilst rogue and hank sat up front.  
"Kurt?" she whispered softly. He opened his eyes weakly.  
"Keety!" he jumped and went to embrace her but a wave of pain kept him down.  
"hey fuzzy, hang in there okay?" He shuddered. "Im going to die aren't I?" Fear and pain filled his eyes, while anger filled kitty's.  
"No. your going to be fine! who said you were gonna die?"  
"Hank.." he whimpered. She shot a glare at the man, he shrunk in his seat and floored the gas pedal.  
"The uh...i-institute is about an hour away."  
Kitty winced, Kurt didn't look like he could hold out much longer.  
"Call the X-men." she muttered. "Tell them he's dying and we need them."

Kiann and Logan made it to the Asylum rather quickly.  
"This bomb'll destroy the entire place and everything in it." he chuckled, tossing it playfully into the air.  
"LoGaN!" she hissed, grabbing his shoulder. "You don't have to go in there. I assure you it will bring back memories."  
He gritted his teeth. "They're gonna pay for what they did to you darlin, and for splitting us up."  
She jumped a bit. Kiann was attracted to Logan in ways she had never thought of before...but they had been in love? The emotion had been ripped away from her a long time ago...It felt so strange to have it taking her over again.

Again..

SO she had felt this before.

Kiann shook the thoughts from her head and scanned the area. "Cl-WaIt...tHeRe Is A nUrSe."  
"I can take her." The wolf grinned pulled kiann through the door. They came in on a back way, Kiann rushed foreword and gagged the nurse with her hand. The woman tried to scream but the mutant killed her with a single thought, throwing her limp body to the ground. When Kiann saw her face she nearly puked.  
It had been Jimaine.

She had seen the girl in hundreds of Kurt's dreams, she was his sister. And she had joined in on torturing her brother.

For nothing but sex with the man who ran all of this.

"Disgusting." she snarled before stalking off into the control room. She needed to shut off the camera's. If Ben found out she was here...He'd activate her assigned chip and kill her. It only worked inside of the Asylum, and the chip moved through her bloodstream so she couldn't remove it. But if Kiann could Kill him before he reached his remote...

"What do you mean Kitty _needs_ us?" Scott rolled his eyes. "She's on her own."

"Kurt has been injured... He could die, and they cant get here fast enough." The professor announced. "He's a good person and though you don't know him he-" Xavier stopped himself. "He's the reason Kitty didn't kill me."

Jean bit her lip, and the others gasped.  
"But he attacked us!"  
"Yes." the proff admitted. "To protect Kitty."  
They glanced down, a raging Battle on what to do storming through their minds.  
"Fine." Scott hissed. "only because he saved you."

"Thank you child." the professor smiled. "NOW hurry! he doesn't have very much time left!"

The team nodded and dashed to the X-jet. Each and every one hoping that it wasn't too late.

**What will happen! I said i would never kill Kurt but Kiann, LOgan, Kitty and the others are still fair game.**

**Will Ben get what he wants?**

**What the heck is going on with Logan and Kiann?**

**Why is Kurt seeing things? Are they real? If not then where did the knife come from?**

**What was the whole evil beast deal?**

**If I get a lot of reviews you'll find out!**


End file.
